<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oikawa who waited by Sleepingnow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871273">Oikawa who waited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepingnow/pseuds/Sleepingnow'>Sleepingnow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kind of?), Character Death, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, Vignette, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepingnow/pseuds/Sleepingnow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa waited. He waited, and waited, and waited, and maybe he never stopped</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oikawa who waited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa waited. He waited for somebody to sweep him off his feet and take him far away- so far that he couldn’t even remember what it was like to be second- so far that he didn’t have to worry about being the best. He waited; he waited, and waited, and waited until his body felt heavy like bricks and smiling felt like metal in the corners of his mouth. He never stopped waiting, really; even the moment he gave up, he secretly waited, the back of his mind was tinted with desperation until the very end. And he waited. Iwaizumi was the one who found him: tangled up in a thick rope and swaying from the ceiling fan like a tire swing he would’ve jumped on as a child (and probably as an adult as well). A muted scream that no one was there to hear filled the room- if no one heard him, he wondered if he was actually screaming- maybe that was how Oikawa felt. Iwaizumi sat like a crumpled tissue on the floor, waiting to be disposed of. Oikawa’s body was stuffed into a glossy casket, the place he would end up for the rest of time. The rain muddled grass reflecting everything Oikawa wasn’t, and everything this situation was. The body of Oikawa Tooru was lowered into the ground: Oikawa who styled his hair into a messy swoop of curls like waves over his forehead, Oikawa, who’s laugh was like clattering silverware though he pretend it was like soft pillows hitting a bed, Oikawa who was like sleepy nights in rooms lit by dim fairy lights; Oikawa, who was no longer here, was still somewhere, waiting to be someone's number one in an empty gym, waiting for someone to save him who never came; Oikawa who was still waiting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>